


You're Beautiful

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Scotty comforts you but will this lead to him finally confessing his feelings for you? (I am really bad at summaries!)





	You're Beautiful

Sitting in the canteen after a long shift you had your head in a book, wanting a bit of peace and deterring people from attempting conversation with you. Unfortunately, the men sat behind you didn’t seem to have a volume filter and their conversation permeated your concentration.

“Well, Uhura is definitely smoking hot.” The familiar voice of Strickland, your colleague in engineering boomed out behind you and you found yourself hoping either Spock or Uhura would overhear that and take him down.

“What about Atkins over in medical?” one of the other engineers threw out. You thought about the petite blonde in the med bay. She was really nice, helpful and hardworking but of course, these guys were purely assessing her physical qualities.

“Damn she is gorgeous, it always takes me longer to get any work done when she’s around, a perfect distraction.” There was a murmur of agreement between the group and you rolled your eyes.

“How about [y/ln]?” Collins from navigation posited. You froze at the mention of your name, now fully tuned into their chatter.

“From engineering?” Strickland asked, confusion in his tone.

“Yeah, she’s a girl right,” Collins confirmed and gained a very quick response from the engineering boys.

“Nah, she’s one of us. Definitely not on the hot Enterprise list.” 

You felt your stomach drop. It’s not like you wanted any of your fellow engineers to fancy you but the fact they didn’t even see you as a possibility struck your already low self-esteem and you quickly gathered your things and left the canteen before they noticed you.

You didn’t mind working the late shift, it gave you the chance to avoid Strickland and the rest of the engineering boys. It was quiet, really quiet as you wandered back into engineering after completing a job, nodding a greeting to Keenser. A familiar pair of legs extended from beneath a console and you crouched down to see Scotty tinkering away with his latest project.

“Anything you need me to do? We seem to be quiet.” You mutter causing an odd squeak from your boss.

“Don’t say that!” his voice was urgent. “You’ll curse us all.” You huff out a small smile that doesn’t reach your eyes and Scotty frowns, pulling himself out from under the metalwork and looks at you appraisingly. “What’s wrong lassie?”

“It’s nothing boss, I’m good.” Shaking your head lightly you avoid his eyes.

“Pass me that wrench. You sure you’re okay? You seem a little distracted.” He extended his hand for the wrench and watched your languid movements. Scotty watched you often, enamored by the way you moved but right now he could sense a deep sadness as you stretched your arm out with the tool he had requested.

“Sorry boss. I’ll get it together.” You assured him, trying to sound brighter than you felt.

“Emma, I wasn’t having a go, I’m concerned. See, this is my concerned face.” The intense expression on his face had your face breaking out into a wide smile as you laughed lightly which was music to the Chief Engineers ears. “There’s that smile that brightens my day.” He nodded with a smile.

“It’s nothing, really.” You smiled at him before sitting down cross-legged on the floor.

“It must be a little more than nothing.” He placed the wrench down next to him and scooted a little closer to you. This was the closest he had ever been to you and he was fighting the butterflies in his stomach, praying you couldn’t tell how nervous he was.

“I overheard a conversation is all, some of the guys were talking about the women on board that they thought were attractive.” You shrug, your eyes focused on your hands which you were wringing in your lap.

“They were what!” Scotty blew up. “How dare they talk about you as if you were a piece of meat, that is disgusting. Wait til I get my hands on them, I’m gonna need names.” The indignation on his face caused you to laugh and he tilted his head, looking at you in confusion.

“I didn’t make their list, apparently I don’t qualify as female.”

“What?”

“It’s okay, really it is. I know I’m not as pretty as the majority of the women on this ship…”

“I think you’re beautiful.” He cut you off, taking your hands in his.

“Really?” Your eyes met his questioningly.

“If I thought for one moment I would have a chance with you I would jump at it. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met lass.” His voice was soft and low, barely more than a whisper. Emboldened by his words you smiled shyly at the adorable Scotsman.

“You’re the only man on board who has a chance.” You murmured. His face a mixture of surprise and hope as the corners of his mouth twitched upward. Leaning over to brush an errant strand of hair from your face he moved closer, looking in your eyes for even the faintest hesitation. Finding none he brought his lips to yours in a soft, slow kiss and you felt everything else melt away. In that moment there was only you and your sweet, kind, loveable Scotty.


End file.
